It is known to secure the caps to the casing body of such a device by adhesive means, but the possibility exists for the adhesive bonds to be ruptured by the force of the firing explosion, which can have two undesirable effects. First, it could cause the overall axial length of the case and caps to increase to the point of binding in the firing chamber, making weapon clearing difficult. Second, the caps could entirely separate from the body during clearing, and as loose members fall into the automatic feeding and clearing mechanism, thus disabling the piece.
The present invention comprises an arrangement for securing an end cap to a telescoped cartridge case in such a way as to enable and yet limit enforced axial movement therebetween.
Various advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing which forms a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.